1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to replaceable reflective surfaces, and in particular to replaceable reflective surfaces for mounting on roadway barricade barrels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barricade barrels have been provided for use on roadways to absorb impact resulting from automobile collisions with guardrails, construction zones, cement structures, and the like. These barricade barrels are provided with reflective surfaces so that they will be highly visible to alert persons operating motor vehicles of their presence at night. Usually brightly colored reflective tapes are fastened to the barricade barrels. The reflective tape usually have an adhesive coating on one side, and a reflective outer surface on the opposite side. The reflective tape is secured to the barricade barrels by the adhesive coating.
After a period of prolonged exposure to weather, the reflective outer surfaces become worn and diminish in visibility. The reflective surfaces also become scratched and torn. This typically requires that the tape be replaced. However, it is very difficult to remove the worn tape and adhesives used to secure the worn tape. New tape usually can not be placed over and secured to the worn tape, because of wrinkles, or to the adhesives. Often, the labor for removing prior art reflective tapes and adhesives is greater than the costs of new barricade barrels. Additionally, when tape is applied directly to the barrels with adhesives, the barrels can not be recycled because the reflective sheeting from which the tape is made contaminates the barrels.